


【AC】不可言喻

by Ajune_Liang



Category: AC, Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang
Summary: 孕蛇预警，ABO世界观，产卵普雷，慎入





	【AC】不可言喻

00

克鲁利从阿兹拉斐尔的书店溜走了。

 

01

他用了溜这个动词，因为他走得匆忙而且狼狈。

他一边警惕着床上随时都有可能恢复意识的天使，一边绷紧臀部肌肉不让那些充盈在他体内的白浊顺着大腿根流下。他本应含住天使的结，趴在天使的胸前，好好享受高潮的余韵，但他不能。

他的后颈还在隐隐作痛，后穴也是。他一把扯起被单盖上那个让他疼到脚底发麻的罪魁祸首——天使腿间还肿胀着的结。汹涌的热潮因为Alpha射在他体内的精液逐渐消退，是的，ALPHA，天使都是Alpha，他原本也是一个Alpha，在他还是天使的时候。交友不慎的后果是严重的，众所周知，他堕天了，但鲜少人知的是，他变成了一个Omega。

他在天使的酒里做了点手脚，六千年的朋友对于手中那杯不同寻常的酒并没有起疑。他“上”了阿兹拉斐尔，因为他的确在上面，但其实是阿兹拉斐尔上了他，因为那根无论是形状还是长度都完美的阴茎埋在了他的体内。

甬道的媚肉还在回味方才阴茎带来的热度，阿兹拉斐尔胸前的西装布料被他抓得发皱，天使的睫毛在微微颤动，这是将要苏醒的前奏，但他连迈开步子去捡自己地板上的衣服都做不到了。在阿兹拉斐尔睁开眼之前他施了一个奇迹，将自己变为原型——一条通体黑色的蛇，蜿蜒匍匐在地板上消失在了门缝中。

 

02

现在的他非常笨重。

天使的精液并没有像圣水一样灼烧他的肠子，事情变得比那更糟糕——现在他的肚子里多了几个已经成型的蛇卵。

从书店仓皇出逃之后他回到住处在地球仪上随手一指，将自己放逐到了太平洋某个荒无人烟的小岛上。他原本想着先躲一个世纪，或者两个，自己也很久没有冬眠了，反正他们的时间还多，等他睡醒以后再潇洒地出现在天使身边装作什么事情也没有发生，完美。

但如今时间过去一个月不到，他没有舒适地盘踞在某块大石头阴冷的阴影下开始他的冬眠，而是化作半身半蛇的形态痛苦地蜷缩在宽大的芭蕉叶下，活像一头搁浅的鲸鱼。他的身体不再纤细，而是笨重得像是刚吃下了一头大象，但他现在一点胃口也没有，三枚蛇卵在他的肚子里不安地蠕动时不时顶上他的胃，让胃酸一阵翻滚。

怀孕的Omega极其需要Alpha信息素的安抚，克鲁利感觉自己正在失去了对自己身体的控制权——他无比渴望阿兹拉斐尔的信息素，哪怕一点点都好，但那条从他天使上衣口袋顺走的白色丝巾上沾上的信息素早已消逝殆尽，而他现在离标记他的Alpha十万八千里。

“臭崽子，给我安静一些！”

显然他的怒吼只对室内的绿植起作用，情绪的剧烈波动让肚子里的蛇卵变得更加不安分，头顶的太阳是炙热的，但从他的额边滴下的却是冷汗。他失力地放松下来依靠在芭蕉树上，掌心抚上自己被撑起一个圆润弧度的下腹，将语气放轻。

“我知道你们在想他……”他盯着自己鼓胀的肚皮，金色的蛇瞳里是从来未有过的柔情，“我也想他，但我不能……”

 

03

阿兹拉斐尔找寻过所有他认为克鲁利可能会在的地方，就连公园里每一处堆叠的石头形成的空隙他都认真寻找过一遍，一无所获。

十几天前他从一片狼藉的房间里苏醒，脑袋像被注入了铅般沉重，前天晚上的记忆变得模糊不清，他掀开被单，自己的衣服穿着整齐，除了裤链大开，他以为是自己过久没有纾解过欲望，趁着酒醉自我排解，直到他在地板上发现了克鲁利散落一地的衣物，伴随着的还有上面尚未消散的信息素，被放置了一整晚但味道依然浓郁。这不是克鲁利平常闻起来的味道，但他的嗅觉告诉他那就是，那是克鲁利原本的味道。

熟悉的气味让他的记忆如涨潮般回涌，下身埋进了一处温暖湿濡，劲瘦精壮的腰杆在他的身上扭动起伏，隐忍的喘息就近在耳边。

一个Omega，一个发情的Omega。尽管他的记忆还是混沌，但身体替他好好记着——自己标记了克鲁利。

 

04

天使少有的愤怒。

上帝在创造他的时候给予了他一颗包容万物的心，就算是自己保养了180年的白色西装被弄脏了他也不会真正的发怒，充其量就是一点的不愉快，一块美味的可丽饼就可以解决的不愉快。但是现在，他来到了一个荒芜的小岛上——如果不是求助于亚当杨他自己再找个六千年也找不到的荒芜，他终于在一块阴冷的大石头下找到了克鲁利，但克鲁利看起来并没有发现他。

阿兹拉斐尔从来没有见过克鲁利以这种形态存在，要不就是人，要不是就蛇，半人半蛇的形态加之及肩的橘红色长发让他看起来有种诡谲的美感。他看起来虚弱极了，红发被汗打湿黏在额侧，胸膛起伏得急促，他的双眼紧闭，下身的蛇尾盘踞成一团，看得出此刻他休息得并不安稳。

他轻手轻脚地靠近，却还是不慎踩断了浅埋在沙子里的树枝，清脆的响声让那双金色的蛇瞳骤然大睁。

听到声响后克鲁利第一时间就睁开了眼睛并伸出了他的蛇信子发出嘶嘶的警告声，孕期让他的神经高度紧绷，母性让他在视野恢复清明之前就下意识地捂住了自己的肚子。地狱的人这么快就发现了吗？是哈斯塔？还是别西卜？啧，那群渣滓，休想碰他一根汗毛。

“克鲁利……”

有人在呼唤他的名字，声音轻柔如羽毛拂过，听起来就像天使。准是高温的天气让他出现了幻听，天使怎么会在这里呢？他现在应该在某家甜品店享受着下午茶。但伴随着视野的清晰，他终于看清楚了距离他数丈以外的光影——是一只真正的天使，是阿兹拉斐尔。

他手足无措，他从来没有这么手足无措过，慌忙到连将自己彻底变成一条蛇逃跑得更快这一点都忘记得一清二楚。他拖着沉重的蛇尾往树林深处逃，体内的蛇卵让他不能像以前一样将腹部紧贴地面匍匐前行，他的动作太大了，三枚蛇卵在腹腔下坠，每往前爬行一步都是煎熬。但阿兹拉斐尔就在身后，不能，不能让他看见自己这个样子。

“克鲁利！”

他就这样定在了原地听着天使逐渐靠近的脚步声，不是他不想逃，而是他不能，阿兹拉斐尔的信息素从身后袭来，将他震在了原地——Omega对Alpha的信息素会下意识地臣服，这该死的本能反应。

阿兹拉斐尔的信息素从来都是温和的，不像其他天使一样高人一等咄咄逼人，不带一点攻击性，很容易会让他想起天使那双纯白柔软的翅膀。但此刻克鲁利清楚地感受到阿兹拉斐尔的信息素里掺杂着怒气，而腹中的蛇卵正为感受到它们另一位父亲的信息素而感到雀跃，不安分地在他的腹腔中滚动，他疼得弯下了腰，手臂终究还是挡不住腹部被撑起的圆润弧度。

他听到了阿兹拉斐尔骤然的吸气声。他绝望地闭上了眼睛，纸最终还是包不住火。

“克鲁利，你是怀孕了吗？”

 

05

阿兹拉斐尔一边小心地护着面前圆润的肚皮，一边将阴茎毫不留情地顶入早已为他准备好的泄殖腔。

“所以这就是你躲着我的原因吗？怀上我的孩子以后再一走了之？”

克鲁利用手臂挡着脸，躲避阿兹拉斐尔的问题。他怀疑阿兹拉斐尔骗了他——天使也许压根没有将手中的炎剑送出去，因为他觉得自己此刻正被那把燃着火的长剑捅穿。阴茎插得很深，前端一度隔着一层黏膜顶上了他肚子里的蛋，让他又痛又爽。

天使的信息素就像沙漠里的一眼清泉，滋润他这片干旱枯竭的大漠。那是六千年来最难忍受的十五天，这里没有舒适的住处，没有合口的食物，肚子里的孩子和他一起承受着这种煎熬——没有Alpha信息素的保护。

阿兹拉斐尔的信息素让他愉悦到蛇尾轻颤，但他就是不肯承认，誓要将缄默进行到底。这不同于那个晚上——天使没有意识地躺在床上，主动权掌握在他的手里，他可以骑着对方的阴茎肆意榨取射出的每一滴精液。但现在他的主动权已经被夺走，只能被动地接受着天使带着怒意的入侵。

意志上他表现出的是抗拒，但身体却异常诚实，黏腻的肠液从体内涌出为抽插挺动提供了足够的润滑，撞击将震动从甬道传到腹腔，三枚蛇卵正在往下坠试图朝它们的父亲靠拢，阴茎连同蛇卵压迫着甬道尽头隐秘的敏感带，这让他忍不住泄出了一句呻吟，紧接着他就咬住了自己的手臂，将接下来的轻喘连同回答一起堵在了喉咙。

阿兹拉斐尔在某些方面表现得异常偏执——他将克鲁利的手臂压在了两侧，露出了对方不知道是被汗水还是泪水湿润的脸颊。他再次挺腰深入，与他的孩子们进行一番“亲密接触”，克鲁利的眼尾漫上一层绯红，他终于开口了。

“当什么都没有发生过，阿兹拉斐尔，离开这里，我自己一个也能……天堂是不允许你这样做的，你会因此而堕天，你不会喜欢堕天的，地狱又脏又臭，就当是我诱惑了你……”

“如果是我心甘情愿呢？”

克鲁利一句反驳的话也说不出了，阿兹拉斐尔微笑着亲吻他湿润的眼角。

“如果不是心甘情愿，我就不会在第一次见到你就用翅膀替你挡雨。”

“如果不是心甘情愿，我就不会和你一起在人间待了六千年。”

“如果不是心甘情愿，我就不会来找你。”

阿兹拉斐尔松开了桎梏他的手，克鲁利的手掌覆上了他鼓起的小腹。

“但是上帝祂如果知道了，它们…你……”

“祂早就知道了，祂是无所不知的不是吗？它们的存在也许是不可言喻计划中的一部分呢？”

 

06  
一个月后。

阿兹拉斐尔将自己的信息素散发出来，在克鲁利四周形成一个保护罩。

“呼吸——克鲁利——呼吸——”

半人半蛇的克鲁利在大床上翻滚着，蛇卵的壳已经变得坚硬，现在正叫嚣着脱离体内。他紧攥着床单的指尖发白，全身都在难耐地蠕动。阿兹拉斐尔已经在泄殖腔口看见白色的蛋壳了，穴口边缘粉红色的嫩肉充血到发红，但圆润的蛋一直只停留在露出了底端三分之一不到的阶段，克鲁利已经筋疲力尽了。

“啊……嗯啊……”

“克鲁利，再用力一点……”

恶魔狠狠地在他的手臂上掐了一把，差点把他疼得无形体化。克鲁利用着对室内绿植嘶吼的音量：“你！他！妈！自！己！来！试！试！嘶——疼疼疼疼——”

阿兹拉斐尔的确没有这方面的经验，但他看过很多书，他记得书上说过按揉腹部有助于蛇类产卵。这样想着，他就用手按上了泄殖腔附近鼓起的一团。

“噢……”克鲁利发出了一声微妙的呻吟声，腰部骤然抽动了一下，“撒旦啊，你到底对我做了什么……”

阿兹拉斐尔看克鲁利的反应并不坏便加重了力度，无处安放的蛇尾缠住了他的手臂，尾巴尖在空气中轻颤，他认出了那是克鲁利感到愉悦时无意识做出的动作。

敏感带被圆润的蛋壳无情地轧过，一大波爱液从体内涌出，穴口四周变得湿润起来，加之天使推压按揉甬道四周的力度，他像是经历了一场无精高潮，第一枚蛇蛋很快就顺着粘稠从痉挛着的穴口滑出，紧接着是第二枚，第三枚。

克鲁利全身都湿透了，被强行撑开的泄殖腔还未能完全闭合，里圈的嫩肉被翻出，一张一合地像在呼吸。天使小心地将三枚通体雪白的蛋放在盘踞的蛇尾中央，克鲁利用尾巴将它们团团圈住。

阿兹拉斐尔用毛巾擦去克鲁利额头和胸前的汗，拨开他散落在眼前的头发，他们交换了一个吻。

 

07

在不久后的一个清晨，被蛇尾和羽翼包裹的蛇蛋发出了清脆的开裂声。

是上帝不可言喻的计划。


End file.
